


45 days

by Anna_Hideyuki09



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Depressing, Depression, Happy Ending, M/M, Missing V, Pain, True Love, V left, love is strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Hideyuki09/pseuds/Anna_Hideyuki09
Summary: V left with the Aldecaldos, leaving Kerry to sink into his shadows again.
Relationships: Delamain - Relationship, Kerry Eurodyne & V, Kerry Eurodyne/V, V & kerry, V (Cyberpunk 2077)/Other(s), V/Kerry eurodyne, delamain/kerry eurodyne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	45 days

**Author's Note:**

> Another one :) This one is about The star ending, after Kerry "break up" with V.
> 
> Please, know that english is not my native language. Errors can be found but i'll try to fix what i can! (but not now, i'm really tired XD )
> 
> Hope you like ;D

Day 1

Kerry got into the Delamain vehicle, moving further and further away from V, which accompanied the rockerboy's trip outside the Badlands. The farewell that It happened minutes ago didn't seem to have been enough.

A heavy sigh comes out of his mouth as he places one of his hands on his face, supporting his elbow near the car window. The view of the city was beautiful, but Kerry was not in the mood to enjoy it.

-You're fine, Mr. Eurodyne? Your heart rate is at a very high level. Should I call the Trauma Team services?

Kerry wakes up from his sad daydreams. -Hm? Oh no. You don't have to, Del. I'm perfectly fine. Just ... - Kerry sighs again - You wouldn't understand.

-Sorry for not being able to help, Mr. Eurodyne. I realized that you were a little sad, so if you want to talk, I'm at your service.

Kerry is surprised. “A Delamain who cares about the others feelings? it sounds a little human. ” he thought.

\- You look different to the other Delamain. Is it new software?

-Uh ... Not really, Mr. Eurodyne. My name is Delamain Júnior and I am a unique model. I was assigned to V for helping my father - Junior continues - and now I'm in your hands.

Kerry's eyes shone blue.

-In my hands?

-Yes. V changed the ownership vehicle to your name, as he will go beyond the badlands. You can call me whenever you need.

Kerry was shocked by such a revelation. He had several unanswered questions, but at the same time his heart was warming up inside. Even far away, V was still show his concern.

-Del - Kerry is interrupted.

\- Call me Junior.

-OK. Junior, how much do you know about V?

-Uh ... Well, no much. V was a very reserved man, but I could analyze him through my sensors - Júnior decides to explain - Many times we talked about his curiosities about me, but sometimes we talked about you, Mr. Eurodyne.

Kerry decides to adjust himself in the chair with this comment. He didn't expect V to talk about him with a IA.

-And what did you talk about me?

-Uh, about your moments together. He explained to me what it was like to feel love, and he used his relationship as an example. I could even say that I understood more the meaning.

Kerry felt a wave of happiness inside his body, which quickly disappeared through the memories of the farewell. He wanted to run into V's arms, but he knew they would never see each other again.

It was painful.

\-----------------------------------  
Day 6

Kerry's mansion was as quiet as ever, but he was missing the young mercenary's presence. Whenever V could visit him, he would show up at his Villa, arriving without regarding the time.

Kerry was not bothered by the fact that he showed up at 4 am at his home, since he knew his job had no time to happen. In fact, he thought it was great, since V always kisses his cheek softly while lying down to cuddling with him.

But now there was nothing left but an empty bed.

Sometimes Kerry would wake up in the middle of the night hoping to find him showering in his bathroom, but when reality came up, he just went back to sleep - or at least tried.

It was just a few days ago that Kerry had sent a holo to V, which was not answered. "Didn't he get it?" he thought.

-Maybe I should send another one - Kerry says wandering his eyes on the ceiling of his house, still lying on his bed. He sits on the edge, fixes his slightly messy gray hair and takes a deep breath.

\- Come on, Kerry. It's just a holo. You have done worse things.

As soon as he gains enough strength with the encouragement, he activates the holo.

-Hi, V. How are you? Still having fun in the Badlands? - He laughs lightly and continues - I ... I'm calling because I haven't heard from you in the last few days. Call me as soon as you can, okay? ”He sighed,“ I hope you get that message.

And he hangs up.

Suddenly something jumps on his bed. Startled, he turns radically in the movements direction and faced with Nibbles.

-You scared me.

The cat comes close to Kerry's arm, smoothing his bare skin constantly against the tattooed rockerboy's skin.

-Meow!

-You must be hungry. Come on, let me take you.

Kerry takes Nibbles up to his chest, positioning him to lean on the curve of his shoulders while holding on to the back, for not to fall. The Sphynx cat rubbed its head on Kerry's beard, which laughed at the situation.

Getting close to his food, Kerry puts Nibbles on the floor and goes after the packet of food, which was not far away. He pours the contents into the small bowl of V's cat's food - his now - until it is completely filled.

-Okay, Nibbles. You can - Kerry interrupted himself when he looked away and realized that the cat was gone.

-Nibbles? Where are you? -His voice echoes in that huge silent mansion. Suddenly, a muffled meow is heard from a nearby place. Without waiting, Kerry decides go calmy after where the sound seemed to have come from.

After a few steps taken, the rockerboy stops in front of his laundry room, that has the door open only through a crack. He opens it and faced with Nibbles, who was lying on top of something.

-There you are! - Kerry says as he grabs the cat again, revealing what was under it. It was V favorite shirt. Kerry bends down with his free hand raised and picks up the garment that was there on the floor.

Kerry swore that he would cry right there. That mansion had fragments of V scattered around his house, without him even realizing it.

-You miss him too, don't you? - Kerry says while looking at Nibbles, who was looking at the shirt in the rockerboy's hands.

After all, he just put the clothes in the laundry and left, taking the cat to his bowl.

\--------------------------------------------------

Day 17

Kerry was working on the music for the new album, in his living room. He was not 100% focused, but at least he managed to write some of his current feelings. V was constantly on his mind, but he gave no sign of life and it was messing with his head.

He wanted to believe that V was still in the Badlands and alive.

His mind sometimes cheated on him, making him wonder what it would have been like if he had gone with the mercenary. How and what would they be doing now? They would probably be sitting by a fire while V hugged him in that cold night. They would look at each other and smile, for sharing that time together. The warmth of your passionate kisses wandering in your anxious mind for another moment that could never happen again.

A painful regret went up in his mind. It was difficult to leave a comfortable place knowing that if he had gone, he would have to return alone. Still, he feels it was a terrible decision to make, because he loved him - and still love - but V was in his last months and because of fear, the rockerboy just chose to escape the pain.

Still, all he wanted was a message. Just a message to find out if he was okay.

Kerry feels his heart squeeze, a hot wave appears burning in his eyes as tears of pain and anguish. The constant sobs stifled the old rockerboy's breath, his hands on his face to cover them from the bright neon lights of the city, through his glass window.

The rockerboy decided to lie on his soft couch while drowning in tears, until he fell into a deep sleep.

It was the first time since V was gone that he slept more than 3 uninterrupted hours.

\------------------------------------

Day 28

Finally the song was ready. Kerry was not physically and mentally well, but he was proud of his new song, although it lacked the melody.

This was the letter written in his notebook:

Making my thoughts Blind with you in my mind  
How can I let you go that way?  
(Please, come back to me)

You're the one in my head  
I'll let you know that  
I miss the touch of your skin  
(Please come back to me)

My heart is chrome  
My soul is broken  
The reason that i'm real is because you hold me

How can I let you slip away?  
Make the shadows go again  
(Please, I miss you so bad)

If i need some savior  
Can you do this favor?  
Please come back  
And my shadows will fade away.

All the feelings placed there were gradually manifesting themselves. His form of forgetfulness was insomnia pills and drinks. Kerry was feeling tired of many conflicts in his mind, but he couldn't move on.

To distract himself a little, he decides go to Caliente's. He goes up to his room and come closer to the closet, looking for his most discreet clothes.

Fingering the pieces, he comes across V's shirt, which days ago Nibbles find out. He removes the piece from the wardrobe and puts it on. V's clothes fit Kerry perfectly, despite the fact that the mercenary had a more robust body.

After putting his jacket on over the mercenary's shirt and grabbing his opaque sunglasses, he steps down and heads for his Aerondight, which was in the parking lot.

When Kerry arrives at Caliente, he heads to his usual place to sit. Nobody seemed to pay attention to the old rockerboy, which was great, since he was not in condition to meet the fans.

The attendant, Rachel, approaches Kerry with nothing in her hands to write down, since he used to order the same thing every time.

-The usual?

\- The usual.

She nods and goes to the counter to prepare the order. His eyes drift to the next window, looking at the horizon. The rockerboy thought getting an air would be a good idea, but this time it didn't work so much.

Rachel approaches Kerry, placing the double espresso on the counter. The rockerboy decides to take the glass and then takes a sip, until he's interrupted himself, realizing that the attendant was still right beside him.

-You're fine, Mr. Eurodyne? You look a little tired.

Kerry then sets his drink aside and turns to the attendant. - I'm just having insomnia problems. You know how the producers are, always pulling their noses. - He gives a fake smile, hoping that there would be no more questions.

-If you need something, let me know - Rachel leaves, realizing that Kerry didn't want to talk about it.

Kerry had no one to talk to, since he had no friends. All those who were close one day went away and made their own lives. He also doesn't open up easily to strangers, since anything can be played against him in his celebrity's life. It looked like a curse. Still, he just wanted to avoid talking about it.

So he just silently drank his coffee while he reflected.

\-------------------------------------

Day 37

Kerry wakes up from his sleep with a constant sound coming from his cell phone. He was completely stretched out on his bed next to Nibbles, who was not sleeping far from him.

He raises his hand towards the bed table and finds the cell phone. It was his new agent. After a long pause grumbling, he decides to take the call.

-Kerry, where are you? You were supposed to be here since 8 am! - Says the agent, furious at the delay.

Kerry looks at the time to see how late he was. It was 11:30 am. 

"Shit." The rockerboy runs his hands over his face, trying to wake up as soon as possible.

-Cancel for today. I'm not in the mood to go.

-Cancel? It took me almost a month to schedule this!

-Fuck, schedule another day then. Aren't you my agent? Do your work!

-But - Kerry hangs up, preventing him from hearing his agent's outbreak.

He puts his phone down and tries to sleep again. Nibbles approaches Kerry and lays his head on one of his arms, which was stretched out on the bed. The rockerboy gently strokes the top of the Sphynx cat head, which purrs in response.

Again Kerry's cell phone manifests itself, but only through vibrations. He groans in anger, thinking of his irritating agent as being too insistent.

He turns towards the cell phone again, where he realizes he has received a message, his eyes widening with the sender. It was V. He just received two words in his message box.

"I'm sorry..."

Kerry has no reaction. “Why the hell is he apologizing? What happened?" it was what had gone through his mind. After 1 month of not knowing anything about him, this is the only message that he received. Only that.

He was outraged and once again tortured himself with that. He decided to answer.

“V, call me. Please! :( “

"I'm begging you!! Give me some news...!"

And again there were no more responses from V.

\--------------------------------------------------

Day 45

Kerry was still worried about the message from days ago, and because of that, he did not leave his phone behind. Whenever he thought it was the mercenary answering or calling, but always ended up running into something about his work. Each time he was disappointed and anxious.

The rockerboy was drinking in his personal bar, and this is already becoming a problem. The constant alcohol abuse in his body since V's last message was causing effects, which only appeared while he was sober. Fortunately - or unfortunately - he was not sober enough these last few days

Kerry was having trouble for not showing up at the studio often, or at the right time. It was becoming chaotic. But today the rockerboy was a bit sober to remember.

His agent had said that he urgently needed to come to the studio, since the new demos were delayed. So did Kerry, returning late that night while Junior took over the driving, taking it back and forth safely.

-Have a good night, Mr. Eurodyne. - Junior says after leaving him in front of the mansion's main entrance.

\- See you, Junior. Thanks for the ride.

Kerry nods to Delamain, who heads for the exit of his Villa. He still pauses outside his house, resting one hand on the wall beside the door while the other smoothed the front area of his forehead.

-Ugh, my head hurts. I have to stop overdoing the drinks.

After recovering a little from his slight dizziness, he decides to wash his face. Kerry struggled to not look in the lights direction, that have even more pain in his vision. The advantage was that the bathroom was close, so he quickly entered the room.

Kerry then approached the sink and noticed something strange. A kind of dry liquid was there.

-Blood?

Many questions circulated in his head. “Did something happen while I was drinking that I don't remember? ...Probably." He thought. Without much to do, he just turns on the tap and fills both his hands with water, bringing it up to his face. He extends his hand to a nearby face towel and rubs his face constantly against the piece.

Leaving the place, he decides to go to his living room. His mind and body were totally tired, just waiting for an opportunity to lean against the soft backs of the sofa.

His path is interrupted by something that shocked his view. A male silhouette was sitting on one of his sofas, holding his notebook while Nibbles was in his lap. The shock was bigger when Kerry find out that was V, the man who had left to never return.

His mind was totally confused, thinking that it could be a hallucination as an effect of alcohol and medicine together. His mouth was open, but he couldn't say a word.

V notices Kerry's presence and places the notepad on the coffee table while he moves Nibbles from his lap to get up.

-Ker! You came. I thought you weren't coming today.

\- Holy shit - his words come out as a discredited whisper.

The mercenary came closer to Kerry, showing his dark circles of tiredness from the long travel and excess dust around his clothes. There was a little blood on his jacket, which explained his bloody sink.

-Will you forgive me? I know I didn't answer your holos, but the area beyond the Badlands doesn't have such a good signal.

V's eyes looked sad to see Kerry like that. His body cried out pleadings for the rockerboy's forgiveness.

-I know, I was an idiot Kerry - V scratches his head - but I missed you so much that I decided to return to Night City. I want to spend my last days with you!

Like waking up from a dream, Kerry leaps into V's embrace in despair. His eyes grew heavy, drenched in tears that kept falling from his face.

-V! I miss you so much! - He sobs - I've been waiting so long for you to come back.

\- I'm sorry, Ker. I missed you a lot too. V gently smoothes Kerry's gray hair so he can calm down.

The tightness in V's clothes was constant, since Kerry was afraid that everything was an illusion and the mercenary disappeared in his arms like a fog.

\- It's okay, Ker. It took me 4 days to get here and I guarantee you that i'll not going away- He pulls Kerry out of his embrace and wraps up his hands tightly around his face.

Kerry's eyes were completely red. V takes the tip of one of his fingers to wipe away any tears that were falling down his face.

\- Hey, I love you, Ker. And I hope you will forgive me for leaving.

-You're an idiot, V. - Kerry says while smiling. - I fucking love you.

V kisses the rockerboy's lips softly and hugs him tighter, to kill your lack of your touch. They stayed like that for several minutes.

It took only 45 days for Kerry to remember what it is like to be alive again.


End file.
